Harás historia
by Queen L
Summary: — Harás historia, tú propia historia, pequeño —dice Rubeus Hagrid, mirando al pequeño Albus de cuatro años, que jamás sería capaz de recordar esa frase. El pequeño le mira, sin saber qué decir, con una sonrisa en el rosto, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Y en ese momento, totalmente emocionado, cree en las palabras del guardabosques
1. Primer viaje

Albus se despidió de sus padres con la mano a través de la ventanilla del tren, hasta que este giró, haciendo que la estación se perdiera de la vista. El niño sonrió, emocionado, a Rose, su prima, que estaba a su lado, también bastante exitada con la situación. ¡Su primer año en Hogwarts! No podía estar más entusiasmado, tantos años oyendo hablar del colegio, a sus primos, tíos, padres y amigos, y, al fin, era su turno ir al famoso colegio. Avanzó por el pasillo, con su lechuza en mano, siguiendo a su prima por el camino. A medida que avanzaban, más de una persona les señaló con el dedo. Albus echó una mirada el piso, nervioso, no les gustaba el por qué de tanta atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¡Puf! ¡Qué mirones! —se quejó Rose, frunciendo el ceño— No puede ser que no haya un compartimiento. ¿Y si vamos con Alice? —preguntó.

Alice hacía referencia a Alice Longbottom, la hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom. La conocían desde que eran pequeños y solía ser muy temperamental, pero, también, basta considerada. Por lo que, a ambos, les había aclarado que, en su primer año, podía ir a sentar con ella y sus amigos, si así lo deseaban. Si bien, Albus quería ver a Ali y se estaba cansando de andar, negó con la cabeza.

—No, seguro James está con ella —dijo, haciendo una mueca—. Y sabes que comenzará a molestarme.

—Vale —comprendió la muchacha. Aunque hizo un gesto de exasperación—. Tiene que haber alguno vacío en algún lado —protestó.

Y entonces lo vieron. En el quién sabe cuánto compartimiento que pasaban, encontraron a una niña, que también debería de estar en primero, sentada sola, con la única compañía de un enorme libro. Rose no esperó que su primo aprobara a la niña, tocó la puerta sin preguntarle qué creía. La chica sentada, se notaba por la túnica, era bastante delgadita y no demasiado alta. Tenía un rostro aún un tanto aniñado y de galleta, una boca pequeña, estaba rígida en una mueca de indiferencia, lo que hacía imposible verle como alguien pequeño. Poseía un cabello color castaño claro, muy largo y lacio, estaba peinado casi con regla y le caía de forma delicada alrededor del rostro. Unos grandes ojos grises les estudiaron, como si estuviera chequeando de esa forma quiénes eran. Albus se sintió incómodo, si bien era normal que le miraran por ser hijo de quien era, nunca se había acostumbrado al hecho.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —señaló Rosie—. El lugar está repleto —aclaró, con una sonrisa tímida.

Debieron de haber pasado su inspección, porque asintió con la cabeza. No les miró sonriente y no volvió a correr la vista del libro. Los dos primos se sentaron, bastante incómodos, uno junto al otro, en el asiento que estaba frente al de la chica. Se miraron, como alentándose hablar. Para Albus no era necesario, una vez sentado, no le parecía tan mal quedarse en silencio, de hecho, lo habría disfrutado, podía viajar en tranquilidad, convencerse de que iba a quedar en Gryffindor. Su prima no pareció estar de acuerdo, de hecho, no duró mucho tiempo callada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Soy Rose, Rose Weasley —se presentó, estirando una pecosa mano.

El rostro de la chica de cabello castaño se torció en una mueca de asco y, de pronto, pareció bastante ofendida. Por primera vez, bajó el libro. No se levantó de su lugar, de hecho, se puso aún más rígida -si aquello era posible-, y les miró, con despreció

—Weasley —siseó, la chica—. Y tú debes de ser Potter —señaló—. Sal de mi compartimiento —espetó, de forma fría.

—Disculpa, ¿quién te crees que eres? —saltó Rose, todavía más ofendida, alzando la nariz al techo.

—Savannah Nott —contestó, como si aquello tuviera algún significado.

_Nott. _Sí, ellos habían oído hablar de los Nott, era uno de los tantos apellido que el tío Ron les había dicho que evitaran. Nada de Malfoy, Nott, Goyle o Zabini, había aclarado, sin que nadie más en la casa le no tenía la menor intención de causar un disturbio, de hecho, haciendo caso a su tío, pensaba que largarse de allí era una buena idea. Nuevamente, su prima no parecía estar de acuerdo. Tenía una expresión bastante enfadada y apretaba los puños, de forma amenazante. El pequeño conocía muy bien ese gesto, era la hora de salir de ese lugar, antes de que las dos chicas comenzaran a gritarse. Aunque la tal Savannah, no parecía muy capaz de ponerse a chillar. De hecho, parecía a punto de sisear algo más, pero se vio interrumpida. El chico rubio de ojos grises, que antes había señalado su tío, estaba parado en el compartimiento. Rosie se puso tiesa. El rubio sonrió de forma irónica a la chica de cabello castaña.

—¿Has hecho amigos, Savy? ¡Quién te viera! Seguro tu madre se muere de la impresión o algo —se burló.

—Nos les hables Scorp, son _ellos —_señaló, de forma infantil, como hace un niño cuando habla de los chicos que están en el otro equipo. El rubio rodó los ojos, aunque de pronto aflojó su expresión divertida— ¡Scorp! ¡No pases! —exclamó, levantándose, perdiendo toda la compostura.

Y es que el tal "Scorp", se adelantó como si nada, hasta sentarse frente a Albus, que había permanecido totalmente indiferente en cuanto a todo lo que estaba pasando. El rubio le sonrió de forma tímida. Rose fruncía el ceño, al igual que Nott, parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, ninguno tenía que sentarse allí. Albus se miró las manos de forma nerviosa. Se suponía que no tenía que hablar con él, sabía quién era, era Scorpius Malfoy. Otro más en la lista de a quienes debía de evitar. Así que no le devolvió la tímida sonrisa.

—No hay otro compartimiento, Savannah, tendremos que quedarnos —zanjó

—¡Son Potter y Weasley! —apuntó, como si fuera el peor de los pecados, a lo que el otro no reaccionó. A Rose se le pusieron rojas las orejas—. Vale, haz lo que quieres, le contaré a tío Draco. Me iré con Lydia, puedes venir si quieres —avisó.

Cogió su libro y se marchó de allí, con un paso bastante afectado, pero, también, lento, como esperando que chico le siguiera. Al ver que no pasaba, les miró con furia y cerró la puerta del compartimiento con más fuerza de la normal. Por un segundo los tres niños se miraron entre ellas, en un completo silencio. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir, y, una vez ida la muchacha, Scorpius no parecía tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho, el gesto más bien de arrogancia, se había visto remplazado por un claro nerviosismo. Albus jugó con sus dedos, de forma inquieta. Tenían que hacer algo. Si bien apreciaba el silencio, no era uno como el del antes, sin presiones, en ese momento, el silencio parecía estar gritando para que le mataran. Rose dirigió una mirada significativa a su primo, aunque este no logró encontrarle significado alguno, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces…. —comenzó, sin saber qué decir. Su prima le cortó, en una clara señal que había entendido mal su mirada.

—Nosotros también nos vamos, Al —dijo, apurándolo—. Vamos con Ali —apuró.

Y, de pronto, Albus creyó comprender por qué Malfoy había decidido quedarse en el compartimiento, no es que quisiera estar con ellos, si no, que no quería estar con alguien más, por ejemplo, quien quiera que fuera esa tal _"Lydia"._ No supo por qué, pero negó con la cabeza a su prima. No, prefería estar con aquel chico rubio que no le hablaba, a tener que soportarlas bromas y molestias de su hermano, estaba demasiado preocupado solo, no necesitaba que nadie más echara carbón a sus ya grandes dudas.

—Al… —susurró.

—Aquí estoy bien, Rosie —intentó sonreír, pero aquello ya era demasiado—. Quédate también.

—Es un Malfoy, Albus —se quejó, como antes había hecho la chica Nott. Malfoy bufó.

—Y después te quejarás de Savannah —masculló, sin poder contenerse.

—¿Disculpa? —alzó una ceja—. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

—No, pero el mundo es libre, y me sentí con la necesidad de darla —objetó, de forma bastante divertida.

A Albus no le gustó el tono que estaba usando con su prima, aunque no podía evitar estar un tanto de acuerdo con su comentario, ¿no había dicho eso antes la chica? Estaba comportándose de la misma manera. Rose frunció el ceño, las orejas se le estaban poniendo levemente rosadas. Albus también le entendía ella, seguramente estaba sufriendo un dilema mental en cuanto a quedarse, su padre le había dicho específicamente nada de acercarse a los Malfoy y ella jamás desobedecía lo que él decía. Hizo una mueca de molestia. Dio un paso al asiento y luego uno a la puerta, de forma indecisa.

—Pero es un Malfoy —repitió, tanto para sí misma, como para Albus.

—¿Eres una cobarde, Weasley? —le picó el chico alzando una ceja.

—Yo no soy una serpiente arrastrada, Malfoy —replicó, con las palabras que había oído decir una vez a tío Ron.

—Yo no soy ninguna serpiente arrastrada, tú eres una prejuiciosa —frunció el ceño, señalando lo obvio.

—Ya relájense —pidió Albus, desde su lugar—. No hay ningún otro compartimiento, y no quiero ir con Ali, Rosie. Venga, será rápido —aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos le miraron, pero algo en las palabras de Albus debió de hacer efecto, porque Rose se volvió a sentar. El lugar volvió a caer en el silencio, lo que hizo que el chico se tranquilizara. Muy bien, todos callados, era justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué estaba calmando una pelea con Malfoy? No tenía la menor idea, pero, como ya había dicho antes, prefería soportarlo a él, que a su hermano. Ni su padre, ni tío Ron, ni el sombrero -por las dudas eso le diera ideas raras-, tenían que enterarse de nada. Se recostó en el respaldo.

Los siguientes minutos, fueron una total calma. Rose, sintiéndose derrotada, sacó un libro de su bolso, y, copiando a Nott, pasó el resto del tiempo, rígida, leyendo sin mover la mirada del lugar. Podría haber hablado con Albus, pero sentía que eso era hacerle ganar por completo, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Scorpius, se recostó de forma relajada en su asiento, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, como si los campos, siempre iguales, se hubieran tornado, de pronto, curiosamente interesantes. No era, realmente, lo que estaba esperando de su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero tenía la sensación de que podría haber sido mucho mejor.

La mujer con el carrito de los dulces, anunció su llegada y, por un momento, los tres fueron niños normales. Ya que se levantaron al mismo tiempo y, aunque en silencio fueron a repasar los dulces con la mirada.

—¡Mira, Al! Varitas de regaliz —señaló Rosie, emocionada, era un dulce muggle, le parecía divertido que les incluyeran en el carro.

—Asqueroso —arrugó la nariz Al y fue directo a un paquete de grageas, sus favoritas.

—¿Me pasas algunas, Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy, de forma demasiado correcta, señalando las varitas de regaliz.

—Claro, Malfoy —respondió, tendiéndoselas.

No era, realmente, una disculpa, ni nada parecido, pero fue como sacar la bandera de la paz, al menos por un momento. Un tanto más alegres y cargados de todos los tipos de dulce, volvieron a sentarse en el compartimiento.

—¿Quién te ha tocado, Al? —preguntó Rose, comiendo sus varitas, al ver a su primo abrir una rana de chocolate.

—Gwendolyn la misteriosa, de nuevo —se quejó, mordiendo la rana, antes que esta saltara—. ¡Ya la tengo mil veces repetida!

—Probaré suerte —sonrió la muchacha, y cogió una del montón—. Bah, Gwenog Jones —bufó.

—Se la puedes dar a Hugo, sabes que colecciona todas las que tengan que ver con Quidditch, de seguro ya la tiene, pero nunca le parece mal tener más

—No se la daré a Hugo, el no me quiso dar a Agrippa, y es la más difícil de conseguir.

—Es como Dumbledore, no sale nunca —sonrió, pensando en el hombre por el cual llevaba nombre— ¿Quieres una, Malfoy? —ofreció Albus, creyó que sería una forma de meterlo en la conversación. Él asintió, abriéndola con fuerza. Rose alzó una ceja a su primo, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?—. ¿Y?

—Ginny Potter —mostró—, es buena jugando al Quidditch.

Y, dando mucho más significado de lo que deberían al cometario, de pronto, Albus le dirigió la sonrisa tímida, que antes había rechazado. Capaz, Scorpius Malfoy no estaba tan mal como le habían dicho sus padres y tíos. Los silencios que vinieron después fueron menos incómodos, y, aunque excluida Rose -que después de los cromos y una ronda de grageas, volvió su libro-, Al habló un poco más con aquel rubio chico de ojos grises, que debería de estar odiando

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Sí, ya sé. De esto hay mucho, hay tanto que aburre y cansa, pero yo también quiero poner mi parte, mi idea de cómo fue la tercera generación, qué es para mí la tercera generación. Elegí a Albus, no porque todos lo cogen a él, si no, porque es un personaje que me gusta y creo que tiene tela para cortar, al menos, el Albus de mi imaginación la tiene. Además, creo que su edad está bien dispuesta para incluir a todos los Weasley, y, porque, venga, que no puede resistir la tentación de meter a Scorpius Malfoy de lleno en mi historia. Espero que os guste esta idea rara que vino de la nada a mi cabeza.

No sé a dónde irá, siquiera, cómo irá. Pero sí tengo pensado terminarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré? Eso ya va dictado por la imaginación que cargue, pero, no será fácil y bastante, es como decir poco para mí. Escribir no es lo mío, pero me relaja y creo, que ando necesitada de una distracción, como sé que será esta historia para mí. ¿Por qué la publico? Vete a saber por qué, pero me dio la corazonada, así que cogí los cojones que no tengo y la subí. Estoy abierta a dudas, sugerencias, tomates, críticas e insultos, sí, a todo lo que queráis mandarme, incluso para decirme que soy de lo peor que han visto, pero dadme una buena razón.

¡Saludos! Y muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Queen L.


	2. Predecible

El pitido del tren anunció que era el momento de bajar. Los pequeños, se pusieron sus túnicas y salieron al trote, junto al resto de los chicos que se apuraban para salir del tren. Albus y Rose se miraron entusiasmados, ya estaban allí, habían llegado al lugar que había sido la ubicación de tantas aventuras que había oído con el pasar de los años. Desde las más antiguas con la abuela Molly, hasta aquellas que era recientes, como las trastadas de James y Fred. Ahora era su turno de tener cosas para contar. Albus podría de haber estado mucho más contento, de no ser por el nerviosismo. Cada paso, era un paso más cerca del Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Qué iba a pasarle al él cuando este se posara en su cabeza? ¿Y si no salía como él quería? ¿Y si su padre se había equivocado y _no tenía_ elección? Sacudió la cabeza, nervioso, sin pasarle por alto la mirada inquisidora de su prima. Le dirigió una sonrisa amplia, aunque un tanto sobreactuada. La pelirroja alzó una ceja en su dirección, a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Los de primer año! —oyeron gritar, a una voz que conocían muy bien.

Rubeus Hagrid seguía allí, después de tanto tiempo, para guiar a sus botes a los niños de primero. Era un hombre que parecía un armario de lo gigantesco que era, altísimo y ancho, con una maraña de pelos negro cubriéndole la cabeza y el rostro. Tenía una sonrisa bonachona, que mataba todo aquello que se pudiera ver amenazador en el. Los rasgos de la edad ya comenzaban a notársele, tanto en las canas que aparecían aquí allá en su cabello, hasta en las arrugas alrededor de lo ojos cuando mostraba esa espléndida sonrisa. Rose y Albus, seguidos por un bastante más huraño Scorpius, fueron de los pocos en acercarse directamente. Ambos niños le sonreían a la mar de contentos, habían crecido con las visitas de Hagrid, no les parecía para nada extraño el aspecto que presentaba.

— Rosie, Al —saludó—. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó, sonriente. Luego volvió la vista al frente nuevamente—. ¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí! ¡Seguidme!

Una tropa de niños nerviosos, siguió al hombre. Rose y Albus se adelantaron hasta ponerse a su lado, para poder hablar un poquito más y mejor con él. Les sorprendió a ambos que Malfoy les siguiera, aunque debió notar que les parecía extraño, porque, de un momento a otro, volvió a perderse entre los otros niños. Alejándose del grupo en el cual estaba metida su prima. Al no le dio importancia, si no, que se giró al amigo de sus padres, que tanto quería.

— Un tanto nerviosos, ¿qué hay de ti? —respondió.

— Lo mismo digo. ¡Emocionado por comenzar un nuevo año! —exclamó, y los ojos negros le brillaron.

Después de tanto tiempo, el hombre no había perdido la emoción de ver a los niños llegar cada año, se emocionaba con ellos. Anduvieron entre piedras húmedas y musgo, hasta llegar al lago más grande que Albus había visto nunca. La noche, con la luna tan pequeña, le daba al lugar un aire tétrico y terrorífico. Las aguas negras se movían al ritmo del frío viento, y unas pequeñas barcas destartaladas, se veían sacudidas por la ventisca.

— ¡Cuatro por bote! ¡Sólo cuatro por bote! —anunció Hagrid.

Más de uno, incluido Al, parecían bastante reacios a la idea de subirse a esos botes que se veían como si fueran a caer al lago en cualquier momento. Su prima tiró del él para hacerlo avanzar hasta una de las barcas. Se sentaron en uno, donde ya estaba sentada alguien más. Una chica morena de cabello color arenas, estaba ahí, bastante nerviosa. Les saludó con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa. Ambos se relajaron, al parecer, no tenían que lidiar con una como Nott nuevamente. Rose le sonrió de vuelta.

— Soy Rose Weasley, es el mi primo, Albus Potter —presentó, señalándolo.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡El hijo de Harry Potter! —exclamó, sorprendida—. ¡Y una Weasley! —agregó, extendiendo la mano—. Soy Azula Finnegan

— Finnegan, tu apellido me suena familia —dijo, Rose, un tanto colorado por el reconocimiento.

— Creo que nuestros padres eran amigos en el colegio, Seamus Finnegan —sonrió.

— ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo. Papá dijo que trabaja en el exterior, lo mencionó unas cuantas veces —concordó. Albus, jamás lo había oído mencionar, pero asintió, bastante conmovido con el gesto de Rose.

Azula pareció bastante complacida de ver que alguien sabía quién era. Iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ni abrir la boca, porque Hagrid apareció, acompañado de Scorpius Malfoy. Los primos se miraron entre ellos, parecía que lo hacía con saña. Era realmente curioso tenerlo impuesto en dos casos seguidos, en el transcurso de pocas horas. Albus le sonrió de forma tímida por un momento, en cambio, Rose, optó por una postura mucho más altiva. Alzó la cabeza y decidió que iba a prestar atención sólo a Azula, que, también sonreía al extraño.

— Rosie, Al, él no tiene bote, ¿puede sentarse con ustedes? —preguntó, con una sonrisa amable para el muchacho, era obvio que no le había reconocido.

— Claro, si hay lugar —contestó Azula, mostrando los puestos—. ¿No hay problema, verdad? —dijo, mirando a sus otros acompañantes.

Estos negaron, lo que ella entendió como un visto bueno. ¿Lo era? Realmente ninguno estaba seguro. El silencio no estuvo presente, al menos, no en todos los niños. Malfoy no habló en el transcurso, pero sí lo hicieron Rose y Azula. Como era regla general, hablaron de las casas. Albus se removió incómodo en su asiento, no quería participar, así que se escudo en la "timidez" que su prima proclamaba y se dedicó a mirar el movimiento de las negras aguas. Era relajador. La constancia, la monotonía, el agua no sufría ningún cambio, siempre igual, moviéndose con el viento, formando olas pequeñas que golpeaban en la balsa. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus padres? Seguramente estaban dando las buenas noches a Lily, preguntándose si su hijo ya tendría casa en Hogwarts. Tienes elección. Se repitió a sí mismo. Pero, ¿cuál era su elección? ¿Quería ir a Gryffindor porque todos lo hacían o quería algo más? Sacudió la cabeza y se atrevió a meter un dedo en el agua. Estaba congelada. Detrás de él, Azula y su prima continuaba con el parloteo, habían pasado al Quidditch. Tampoco era un tema que le apasionara, pero, de todas formas, no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente como para hablar.

Se atrevió a mirar a Scorpius, que, a diferencia de él, no tenía la vista en el agua, si no, al frente, mostrándose de un rígido, en una pose exagerada. No burlón y distante como en el tren, si no, bastante acobardado, en realidad, mareado. Al sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El agua le calmaba, mientras, que a ese chico, le ponía los pelos de punta. Corrió la mirada, cuando el rubio le observó, volviendo la vista al lago.

La voz de Hagrid anunció que estaban por llegar, aunque no era necesario, porque ya podían divisar el enorme castillo que se ergio antes ellos. Ningún relato, ningún retrato, nada podía compararse con la realidad. Sin entrar, Albus estaba seguro de algo, ese era el espacio más mágico que jamás conocería. Sí alzó la vista, emocionado, como todos sus compañeros. A la par de los demás dejó escapar un sonoro _"wow". _Los pequeños botes encallaron a las costas del castillo, entre más piedras y algas adheridas a estas. Entre tropiezos, los niños bajaron, abriéndose paso hasta al castillo.

— ¡Aquí estamos! —exclamó el guardabosques.

Llegaron hasta una muy alta y ancha puerta de madera, que Hagrid tocó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al supuso que alguien estaba esperando detrás, porque, si no, hubiera sido imposible que le escucharan, ¡ese lugar era gigante! La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y, antes ellos, apareció alguien que no conocían, pero de quien sí habían oído hablar. Un mago pequeñísimo, apareció detrás de la puerta. Era enano y muy anciano. Tenía el cabello canoso muy largo y unos lentes redondos le cubrían casi toda la cara. Era el profesor Flitwick, que, por esos años, ya estaba cumpliendo con el puesto de Vice-director.

— Muy bien, Hagrid —dijo, con una voz chillona, como de niño—. Muchas gracias por traerlos —miró el pequeño reloj de oro que tenía en la muñeca—. ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! —alentó—. Que estamos retrasados.

Los niños de once años pasaron en orden, hasta llegar a lo que era la recepción del castillo, donde otras puertas y una enorme escalera les esperaban. Desde las puertas de oro podían oír murmullos y risas, el resto del alumnado debía de estar esperando del otro lado. Todos sus primos estaban del otro lado, expectantes. Respiró hondo y, por un momento, Rosie le apretó la mano, a lo que él se relajó un poco más. Todo iba a estar bien, era sólo una casa, podía disfrutar Hogwarts de cualquier manera y así lo haría. El Profesor Flitwick se presentó y dio un corto discurso, donde explicó el tema de las casas y, también, dio unas pequeñas advertencias a los alumnos, que podrían haber sido tomadas más en serio, de no ser por la amabilidad y emoción que presentaba su voz. Albus escuchó poco y nada, ya sabía muy bien ese discurso, no necesitaba que nadie le explicara cómo funcionaba, al menos, no necesitaba tanta introducción. El profesor aplaudió, emocionado.

— Ahora, armad una fila para poder pasar —pidió.

Una fila de nerviosos niños se hizo. Albus quedó detrás de su prima, lo que no era realmente un consuelo, ya que el enmarañado y abundante pelo rojo de esta, no le permitía ver mucho más adelante. Detrás de él, estaba Scorpius, que parecía tener un tic nervioso, porque no dejaba de sacudir el pie, como si algo se le hubiera enganchado al zapato. Flitwick volvió aplaudir y, con una enorme sonrisa, abrió las enormes puertas doradas. Nuevamente, el "wow", no se hizo esperar. Albus pudo sentir cómo todas las miradas se posaban en ellos y, también, sintió que más de un dedo le señalaba. Se revolvió el cabello, incómodo, las desventajas de ser un Potter.

Llegaron hasta el final, donde estaba la tarima de profesores y, también, el sombrero del que tanto había oído hablar. Como tradición para el colegio, el sombrero cantó. Cantó, nuevamente sobre las casas, como así todos los años. Más de uno en la fila de primero saltó al verlo hablar, imaginó que eran aquellos hijos de muggles, o a quienes sus padres habían ocultado todo, como le había pasado a James en su primer año. No habían hecho lo mismo con el Albus, porque así se había encargado el niño de que fuera. Cuando el sombrero terminó su canción, el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos.

— Cuando os llame deberéis adelantaros, sentarse en el taburete y os pondré el sombrero —anunció Flitwick—. Ashton, Abigail

Una niña de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, pasó al frente. Estaba blanca como la cerca y se puso roja como un tomate, antes que el sombrero le cubriera por completo los ojos. Fue sólo un segundo, antes que el sombrero gritara:

— ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa más alejada de la izquierda estalló en vivas. Albus vio a su hermano y Fred tirando migajas al aire como festejo. También notó a Victorie, haciendo gala de su insignia de prefecta, saludando a la niña y invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Le habría gustado estar en el lugar de Abigail Ashton.

— Belby, Aaron

— ¡Ravenclaw!

La segunda mesa la izquierda estalló en aplausos. Albus dejó, realmente de prestar atención y se centró en aquellos nombres que captaban su atención. Lydia Goyle, que seguramente era la chica a quien se refería Nott, fue a parar a Slytherin. Era una chica no muy bonita, tenía muy poco cabello negro, un rostro redondo y poseía una nariz muy parecida a la de un cerdo. Caminó a la mesa de las serpientes de forma altiva. Graham Elliott, contrario a la chica, fue a parar a Gryffindor. Él también se movía de forma bastante arrogante. Albus vio a su hermano darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al muchacho.

— Finnegan, Azula

La muchacha, que estaba delante de Rose, se adelantó con paso seguro, con su permanente sonrisa en el rostro. Estuvo un largo rato con el sombre en su cabeza antes que este anunciara:

— ¡Ravenclaw!

Se bajó emocionada y corrió con el sombrero puesto. Tuvo que regresar a devolverlo, con una mirada avergonzaba, bajo la risa del gran comedor. Penélope Flint, era quien esperaba en el taburete, con una sonrisa bastante desagradable. Flint, ese apellido también le sonaba.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

En el rostro de la muchacha se formó una clara expresión de sorpresa, y, por un segundo, no pareció muy dispuesta avanzar hasta la mesa de los tejones, si no, que echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Lydia Goyle parecía tanta sorprendida con ella. Flint, ya sabía de dónde le sonaba aquel apellido, era otro más en la lista. Al final, la pequeña Penélope avanzó, aunque los Hufflepuff dejaron de verse todos tan entusiasmados. Era obvio que había visto el rechazo en los ojos de aquella niña.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y comenzaba otra vez. Uno por uno avanzaba, y Albus comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la "p", parecía cada vez más lejos, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía acercarse a él, a una velocidad que le daba pavor.

— Nott, Savannah —la chica avanzó y el sombrero sólo tuvo que rozarle un cabello antes de gritar— ¡Slytherin!

— Malfoy, Scorpius.

Detrás de él, Scorpius Malfoy se movió con rapidez hasta alcanzar el taburete. El murmulló se extendió por el Gran Comedor. Él también poseía la maldición se su apellido, sólo que, en un sentido contrario al de los Weasley o los Potter. Scorpius no pareció muy interesado en ninguno, se sentó de forma despreocupada, totalmente relajada. Por un momento, Al creyó que aquello sería sólo un segundo, pero se equivocó. Los minutos pasaban y el sombrero seguía en la cabeza del muchacho. Tres minutos. Cuatro minutos. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto el sombrero? Cinco minutos. Y entonces, la ranura se abrió, dejando escapar la casa.

— ¡Slytherin!

La mesa de las serpientes se alzó en vítores, a los que el niño acudió, de la misma forma relajada que antes, sin que se le moviera un solo cabello rubio de la cabeza. Por un momento, por un mínimo segundo, él había esperado un resultado diferente, si no, ¿por qué había tardado tanto? Alguien más pasó con la "O" y Albus supo que el siguiente tenía que ser su turno.

— Potter, Albus.

No se sorprendió que le siguieran con la mirada, y, tampoco le importo que todos comenzaran hablar a sus espaldas. Sabía de lo que estaban hablando. No se atrevió a mirar a nadie de su familia, ni siquiera a Rosie. Dejó que el sombrero seleccionador le cubriera los ojos, dejando de ver y escuchar, porque, de pronto, todo parecía haberse vuelto silencio.

— ¡Ajá! Un Potter, sí, sí —habló, el sombrero en su cabeza. No se sintió sobresaltado, sabía que pasaría—. Talento, eso está claro. Lealtad y empeño. Uhm, aquello no está mal, abunda, sí, claro está. Esa podría ser una buena opción —Albus entendió de qué se trababa, Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff le sonaba a derrota. Una risa se escapó por el sombrero- Quiere un poco más, ¿eh? Se cree mejor. No, no es suficiente para ir allí. Pero la mente no es mala… oh, no podía ser de otra forma desde que toqué esta cabeza. ¡Slytherin!

No, tenía que estar mal. No, tenían que dejarlo probar de nuevo, tenían que enviarlo a Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff estaba bien, él aceptaría la cabeza, pero no Slytherin, ¿por qué justo Slytherin? El cuchicheó en el Gran Comedor se hizo tan alto, que cuando Filtwick le sacó el sombrero de la cabeza, Albus quiso pedirle que se lo pusiera de nuevo, no quería ver ni escuchar nada de lo que tuvieran para decir. Se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados en la mesa de Slytherin, pero, la sorpresa ganaba con creses. Se adelantó hasta ella, evitando mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera sus zapatos. ¿Qué había hecho? Él mismo se había condenado. ¿Es que el sombrero no había visto todos los "Slytherin no" que atravesaban su cabeza? Tienes elección, había dicho su padre, pero el sombre no había estado de acuerdo. _"No podía ser de otra forma desde que toqué esta cabeza", _estaba jodidamente destinado y eso le asustaba, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Había oído demasiadas cosas malas de esa casa como para quererlas, y, la única cosa buena jamás se la habían explicado del todo.

_Severus. _Como el hombre más valiente que su padre había conocido, un Slytherin. Se sentó y evitó hacer contacto visual, con cualquiera, pero no le sorprendió que los niños que habían sido elegidos para esa casa le miraran. Scorpius también lo hacía, aunque le sonreía de forma tímida. Slytherin. Él podía hacer el cambio, ¿verdad? Podía ser fiel al a su segundo nombre, ser un Slytherin diferente, bueno lo que creía era diferente a un Slytherin.

— Smith, Matthew

Nuevamente el apellido le sonaba, él sabía muy bien de dónde lo conocía. Smith, como Lucy Smith, la compañera de trabajo de su madre, y como Rob Smith, el mejor amigo de Louis -su primo-, ese debía ser el hermano pequeño, Matt. Era un niño de cabello castaño y grandes ojos grises, incluso con once años, se veía en él alguien guapo. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada petulante, que por lo que sabía, había heredado de su padre. Quien se llevaba muy mal con tío Ron y su padre.

— ¡Slytherin!

Rugió el sombrero. El murmullo no se sembró en todo el Gran Comedor, pero, allá, en la mesa de Gryffindor, sus primos sí hablaron. Los Smith habían sido todos Hufflepuff. El chico avanzó con paso seguro a la mesa de las serpientes y se sentó junto a Albus. Este le saludó con un gesto de mano, que respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Weasley, Rose

Llamó el sombrero. Entonces fue turno de su prima de pasar a probarse el sombrero. Rose, tanto física, como psicológicamente, era una mezcla entre su padre y su madre. Tenía el cabello rojo de Ron, pero enmarañado, como el de Hermione; poseía unos bonitos ojos azules, pero, sus incisivos, eran considerablemente más grandes. Era impulsiva, divertida y, un tanto borte, pero, también, trabajadora y dedicada, como su madre. Y cuando pasó al frente aquello no se notó más, porque corrió al sombrero, poniéndoselo con brusquedad, tapando sus orejas coloradas.

— ¡Gryffindor! —cantó.

Albus hizo una mueca, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por su prima, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa, cuando esta le miró. Observó a todos sus primos levantarse para felicitarla, todos, aplaudían y lanzaban vítores al aire. Y es que para ella jamás habría podido ser otra casa, y Albus lo sabía mejor que nadie. Echó una mirada triste a la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando que alguno de sus primos le estuviera mirando, pero todos estaban demasiados concentrados en Rose. Agachó la cabeza y rasgó con la uña la superficie de la mesa. Le hubiera gustado que, al menos, alguien se diera la vuelta a mirarlo, por lo menos alguna de sus primas. _Slytherin_.

— Zabini, Leinaly

La última niña que quedaba en la fila esperó que dijeran su nombre. Era una muchachita mulata, de largo cabello negro, era delgada y, por lo que se veía desde allí, un tanto bajita. Tenía unos ojos negros como los de Hagrid, y una nariz de botón bastante graciosa, que impidió que el sombrero bajara más de eso por su cabeza. El sombrero tardó menos de un segundo, sólo le bastó tocar un cabello de aquella cabeza para gritar:

— ¡Gryffindor!

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, la sorpresa. Una Zabini en Gryffindor. Bueno, en realidad, nadie sabía nada del apellido Zabini pero, por sus padres, nadie esperaba que ese fuera el lugar donde quedara. Ella, diferente a Albus, no pareció nada sorprendida, lo tomó con naturalidad y, con pocos aplausos, tomó lugar en la mesa de los leones. No parecía afectada por ser poco recibida, de hecho, poco le importó que sólo unos pocos, entre ellos, la prima del Al, Molly, se acercaran a felicitarla.

— Y ahora, lo que tanto han estado esperando —se levantó, la directora McGonagall. A pesar de los años, no parecía, realmente, haber cambiado demasiado. Había más arrugas en su casa, y tenía aún más canas en el cabello, pero seguía siendo la misma de antaño—. Qué poco me echaréis con el estómago vacío, ¡a comer!

Los platos de oro se llenaron de comida por parte de magia, y, en la mesa de Slytherin, Albus abrió los ojos como platos. En toda su vida jamás había visto tanta comida junta, y, mucho menos, lista para que él la agarrara. Le hubiera dado mucha más importancia, cogiendo varias raciones de todo, pero, tenía el estómago revuelto, no estaba de ánimo para comer nada. Se sirvió apenas unas zanahorias y, de forma desolada, miró a la mesa de Gryffindor. Si bien sus primos no acostumbraban a comer juntos en el colegio, como era costumbre, sí lo hacían el primer día, para recibir a Rose y a él, si las cosas hubieran salido de la forma esperada. Pinchó la zanahoria con más fuerza de la normal.

— No puedo creer que Lei esté en Gryffindor, siempre fue un bicho raro, pero caer _allí_, sí es, caer bajo —comentó Lydia Goyle, de forma petulante, lanzando una risilla burlona, de niña.

— ¡Quién lo viera! Cuando el señor Blaise ente entere arderá troya —concordó, Savannah Nott.

— A callar, nadie mencionará nada a mi padre —cortó, un chico más grande que estaba sentado allí también.

Era muy parecido a la tal Leinaly, debía de ser su hermano. Era mulato, tenía el mismo cabello negro que ella, sólo que era como un casco de rulos. Poseía, los mismos ojos negros que ella, su boca se curvaba en una mueca de enfado. Por lo que parecía, tenía que estar, al menos, en el año de James, tal vez, hasta más arriba también.

— Tu hermanita cayó en Gryffindor, ¿eh, Taher? Siempre estuvo mal de la cabeza —agregó, una chica rubia, acercándose.

— Cierra el pico, Patty —le mandó a callar el tal Taher.

— Sólo señalo lo obvio, cariño —alzó ambas cejas e hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, tenía las uñas largas, pintadas de rosa, como alguien mayor.

— Será una vergüenza —sonrió, con malicia, otro chico más allá. Era rubio y enorme, tenía una nariz gorda, como la de un chancho, como la de Lydia—. Mira ya, que ya puedo sentirme orgulloso de mi hermanita —le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a la chica Goyle.

— Imbécil —masculló _Taher_

_—_ Los Flint tampoco la han sacado bueno, ¿eh? —señaló Sav, señalando la mesa de Hufflepuff—. Mirad a Penny, parece a punto de ponerle la bandeja de sombrero a quien se le cruce —los Slytherin miraron y rieron.

Albus dejó de escuchar, porque ya no podía hacerlo más. Se concentró en las zanahorias. ¿Estarían haciendo lo mismo sus primos? ¿Estarían criticando que su quedada en Slytherin? ¿Mascullarían que era una vergüenza? Quería pensar que no, que su familia era mejor que eso, pero, entonces, por qué nadie le miraba. Se le revolvió el estómago y, afligido, alejó el plato de su persona. ¿Qué estaría diciendo James allá en la mesa de los leones? No se atrevió a mirarlos, no quería ver que estaban riendo, mientras él tenía que soportar las horribles charlas que parecían compartir sus nuevos compañeros. Muchos de ellos, le señalaban con el dedo. _No podía ser de otra forma. _

Miró sus zapatos. Y luego, notó, que alguien sí le estaba prestando atención, alguien que no esperaba. Scorpius Malfoy le observaba de una forma extraña, con curiosidad. A Al no le sorprendió que no participara, de hecho, cuando Savannah intentaba incluirle, el rubio alzaba la ceja de forma bastante despectiva. Quería lanzar un _"¿qué me ves?"_, pero no quería llamar más la atención a su persona hablando. Se preguntó si tendría que hablarle, después de todo, habían tenido una charla superficial en el tren. ¿Tenía que comenzar una? No, ese no era el plan. El plan era, después del tren, no volver a cruzarlo más, perderlo completamente. Ese era el plan. Pero, como todo, había salido mal. ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo compartiendo cuarto con él?

Silencio, así hubiera descrito su comienzo en Hogwarts. Silencio en la mayor parte del viaje. Silencio en su primera cena. No abrió la boca en un solo momento. Podría haberse incluido en la charla de Matthew Smith y los otros chicos de Slytherin, pero, los que no eran Smith, no parecían muy dispuestos a dirigirle la palabra. No sabía si también creían lo mismo que los amigos de Nott, le parecía, más bien, una táctica de supervivencia, _"no hables con el raro". _Claro, él podría haber estado entre lo cumplían pero, ese día, le tocaba ser el raro.

La comida despareció de los platos y la profesora McGonagall se levantó. No necesitó decir que callaran, el Gran Comedor obedeció la petición nula que venía implícita.

— Primero, quiero daros la bienvenida, tanto a nuestras nuevas inquisiciones, como aquellas que ya llevan tiempo aquí —comenzó, con una sonrisa—. Para los nuevos, y, también, para los viejos que necesiten recordarlo —la mirada de halcón de la profesora voló en dirección a sus primos, más específicamente a su primo Fred y, su hermano, James—. Los bosques alrededor del castillo, están, como bien aclara su nombre prohibidos. El señor Filch, además, me ha pedido que os recuerde que cualquier artículo de Sorteligios Weasley está completamente prohibido, cualquiera que se vea en su uso será confiscado y, el alumno, castigado —la vista no se corrió de sus primos—. Las pruebas de Quidditch serán en la tercer semana de Septiembre. Para cualquier duda podéis comunicaros con el señor Greenwood. —señaló a un hombre joven, que estaba sentado junto a Hagrid— Y, sin más que decir, ¡a la cama!


	3. Impacto

_**Disclameir:**__ Este mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes. _

* * *

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de forma bastante atropellada. Una chica y un chico demasiado parecidos, comenzaron a llamar la atención de los alumnos.

—¡Los de primer año, por aquí! —llamaban, como más temprano había hecho Hagrid.

Albus lo ignoró por completo, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rosie le llamaba a gritos. Se escabulló entre un grupo de chicos, hasta llegar junto a su prima favorita. Se abrazaron a falta de decir nada más.

—Qué mal, Al, quería que quedáramos juntos —hizo una mueca Rose, después de estar callados un rato.

—¿Han dicho algo? —preguntó el chico, inseguro.

—No mucho, en realidad, tu hermano os ha mandado a callar cuando intentaron tocar el tema. Debiste de ver a Roxanne, le ha plantado cara, diciendo que no iba a decir nada malo, que le parecía bien y bla, bla, bla. De ahí ser armó media bronca y hasta Fred se ha puesto de malas con James, se ha ido a buscar a Lorcan, él está tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, sabes que es el único a quien James parece escuchar realmente. No sé en qué quedará. Dominique se ha puesto nerviosa, Lucy, ya sabes cómo es, ha dicho que no importa la casa y tal, muy justa y correcta ella siempre —relató con rapidez, sin respirar, Rose.

No sabía si sentirse feliz, o mostrarse afectado por la predicción tan exacta que había dada. Decidió sonreír, al menos sus primos le defendían y no creían que había dejado de ser Albus sólo por llevar el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho.

—Gracias, Rosie, tendré que darle las gracias a los demás también

—No estés así, Al, eres el mismo de siempre, no tiene nada que agra…

—¡Aléjate de él, Rosie! ¡Ahora es una serpentucha más! —lanzó James, que venía desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—¡James! —exclamó Al, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vete, ya no te mereces estar en este lugar —masculló de forma frívola.

Albus se quedó callado y agachó la cabeza. No podía creerlo, no podía creer que su hermano le había dicho eso. Le dolía, le dolió mucho más que el grito, jamás había escuchando a James hablarle así. No, había estado muy mal, no tendría que haberle hecho caso a su prima, tendría que haber ido directo a la Sala Común, dejar que los humos se calmaran.

—Me habían dicho que los Potter eran tolerante y justos, ahora veo que ha sido una mentira —una voz que arrastraba las palabras vino de la nada. Al no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era, no pudo creer que le estuviera defendiendo.

—¡Ves! Ya se ha relacionado con los de su calaña —señaló a Scorpius, con odio.

—¡Déjalo en paz, James! —gritó Molly, que había salido de entre la gente, seguida por su hermana Lucy y su primo Louis.

Molly era la hija mayor de Audrey y Percy Weasley, estaba cursando su quinto año y, igual a todos los Weasley, iba a Gryffindor. Era una típica Weasley, con los ojos miel y el cabello rojo, que en su caso, caía ondulado por encima de los hombros, lo llevaba bien corto. Era una muchacha un tanto bajita y regordeta, todo en ella parecía redondo, su rostro, su cuerpo, incluso, su nariz lo era, un pequeño botón, bañado en pecas. Lucy, su hermana, era tan diferente a ella física, como psicológicamente. Lucy era, según todos, una versión femenina de Percy, cursaba su cuarto año, pero era bastante más alta que su hermana. Era delgada como un espárrago, de facciones rectas y severas. Tenía el cabello lacio y de un rojo menos brillante que el de su hermana. Unos anteojos de carey como los de su padre ocultaban uno bonitos ojos miel, lo único que tenía idéntico a Molly.

Louis era el hijo menor de Fleur y Bill Weasley, iba a cuarto y era el mejor amigo de Lucy. Era el más guapo de todos los primos y, como la mayoría de los Weasley, tenía el cabello pelirrojo. Si bien la parte veela ya estaba pérdida en ese punto, Louis no lo necesitaba, atraía las miradas sin la necesidad de una fuerza mágica. Era muy codiciado entre las chicas de Hogwarts y, por lo que había oído Albus, el año anterior había comenzado a salir con ellas. Le iba de maravillas.

— No lo metas en esto —espetó Albus, con el valor que no sabía de dónde había salido.

— ¡Ves! ¡Ya es uno más de ellos! —señaló, con dedo acusador James.

James, el hermano mayor de Al era también muy guapo y un Weasley a toda ley. Tenía el cabello rojo ladrillo y los mismo ojos marrones de su madre. Era un bromista empedernido y, tenía el cerebro lavado por su padrino, y tío, Ron.

— Cierra el pico, James —mandó a callar Louis.

— Lárgate, James —espetó Lucy, poniéndose frente a su primo, como si temiera que su hermano le hiciera algo.

Los ojos del hermano de Albus destellaron de furia. Por un momento, Albus creyó que su hermano comenzaría a gritarle, haciendo mucho berrinche, como cuando era pequeño y Lily rompía sus juguetes. Aún así, sólo le miró con furia, antes de darse vuelta para reunirse con sus amigos, Lorcan Scamander y Fred Weasley, que estaban unos metros más allá. Les vio juntar las cabezas, deseando que el primero y más sensato, les hiciera entrar en razón. Sabía que aquello no había terminado ahí, aún tenía bastante que soportar. Se esperaba una broma desagradable por parte de su hermano, sí, ya le veía venir. Se estremeció, aunque evitó mostrarse asustado frente a sus primos, al contrario, les sonrió, bastante agradeció con lo que habían hecho. No miró a Scorpius, no se atrevía hacerlo.

— Bueno, Al, Malfoy… —comenzó su prima, pero no parecía saber muy bien cómo dirigirse al rubio. Ahí estaban, los prejuicios Weasley, incluso en Lucy, que afirmaba ser siempre tan justa.

— No sabemos dónde está la Sala Común, pero tenemos una idea aproximada, podemos llevaros hasta allí, pero no sabes si os dejarán pasar de alguna manera —completó, por suerte, Louis, que siempre había sido el más relajado de la familia. Justo como Bill.

— Sé la contraseña —se adelantó Scorpius, sin temblar o dudar—. Flint me mandó a buscar a Potter.

Por alguna razón, a Al le molestó un poco este hecho. Él había creído que el chico le había buscado por propia elección, porque quería hacerlo, porque le había caído bien el tren. Qué estúpido. Lo más probable es que le hubieran encajado la engorrosa tarea de traer al tío raro Slytherin, y como era de primero no había podido negarse. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a mostrarse un poco más receloso. Aquello se notó cuando se alejó de rubio, mientras que antes no le había importado estar parado junto a él. Aún así le había defendido y eso estaba seguro que no había sido la orden de ningún Flint.

— No te preocupes, Al —dijo Lucy, interpretando de mala manera su expresión—. James es un poco exagerado, pero no hará nada, sólo quería molestar, como siempre. Pero eso no es lo importante, la cosa que es fue muy responsable de parte de Flint mandara un niño de primero, es decir, tendría que haber enviado a alguien mayor que supiera dónde quedaba la sala común. Notificaré de este incidente a Sloghurn. No ha sido una actitud muy digna de prefecto, si me preguntan

Lucy, al igual que su padre, deseaba llegar a ser delegada y prefecta, por lo que siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios, como si eso le asegurara las placas. Louis rodó los ojos, aunque les susurró a los más pequeños que no dijeran nada, sólo empeoraba a las cosas. Al todavía recordaba cuando le había preguntado qué quería ser cuando fuera grande y su prima había hablado durante tres horas seguidas, dando un montón de nombres que le eran completamente desconocidos.

Sus primos no hablaron en el camino, de hecho, iban en una marcha silenciosa, intranquila. Albus sabía muy bien por qué era. Por mucha tolerancia que tuviera, ahí estaba, la sombra del prejuicio que detestaban. Malfoy era un apellido imperdonable, incluso para la justa Lucy y el bueno de Louis. Les llevaron hasta un pasillo oscuro, que parecía descender hasta una mazmorra.

— Aquí es donde os dejamos —sonrió el chico—. Sólo sigan adelante y la encontrarán.

— Gracias —dijo Al, con sinceridad.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde queda la sala común? —preguntó Scorpius, sin pelos en la lengua. Louis lanzó una carcajada nerviosa, lo que hizo negar a Lucy.

— Te lo diré en unos años —respondió, sonriendo socarrón—. Buenas noches —saludó en general, luego se centró en su primo menor—. No le des tantas vueltas, Al, todo estará bien por la mañana.

Pero se le removía en el interior el gesto de decepción en su hermano. Los pequeños se quedaron callados, viendo a los dos pelirrojos avanzar por el pasillo, hasta desaparecer de la vista cuando el corredor giraba. Dudaron un momento en avanzar. Entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin tenía todo un significado para él, era aceptar que esa era su casa y que ya no había vuelta atrás. A la mañana siguiente se pondría una serpiente en el pecho y sería eso, una alumno de primero de Slytherin. Se estremeció. En parte porque le agradaba y, en parte, porque le hacía querer esconderse debajo de las mantas.

El pelo rubio de Scorpius hacía un contraste brillante en el muro negro, casi parecía iluminaba.

— Gracias —dijo Al, mirando al chico—. Gracias por defenderme de James.

Sabía muy bien por qué lo decía, en realidad, lo había estado pensando. Sí, vale, le había ido a buscar por pedido de alguien más, pero aún así había saltado a su defensa, algo que se sentía obligado a agradecer. Le miró, sin sonreír, pero le sorprendió que él si lo hiciera, que tuviera una blanca sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Le llamó la atención lo tranquilo que estaba su comparación.

— No te preocupes, somos compañeros ahora, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Mejor que nos apuremos, los Flint pueden ser muy desagradables.

Avisó, y echó andar hacia una pared que parecía no tener nada de especial. Albus le siguió, lento, casi tropezando con la túnica negra que llegaba hasta el piso. Le hubiera gustado tomarlo del hombro, decirle que hablaba en serio, pero se sentía extrañamente pesado, como si, de pronto, extender el brazo se hubiera convertido en una tarea sumamente dificultosa. Jamás se había sentido más inútil en una sola noche.

Se detuvieron en la pared. Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos. ¿Sería esa la entrada, un muro sólido? No perdían nada con probar, además, no había nadie que estuviera viéndoles, como para pensar que era algo tonto. Scorp dio un paso adelante.

— _Ananá Confitado _—dijo.

Para su sorpresa, funcionó. La pared se levantó hacia la nada, como si alguien le estuviera levantando con una soga. Dejó espacio a una abertura por la que apenas podía pasar los dos juntos. Desembocaron en una sala oscura y fría, donde el color verde y la plata predominaban. Era todo tan tétrico. Imaginó que era por la sensación de estar debajo del lago, pero tenía más frío que en el pasillo, incluso aunque las llamas ardieran en la chimenea, sólo a unos pasos de él.

El lugar estaba ocupado por distintos grupos de chicos, incluidos los que estaban hablando mal de la chica Zabini durante la cena. Nadie les habría hecho caso de no ser, porque estos se quedaron mirando de forma fija a Scorpius, que les ignoró. De hecho, se acercó a otro grupo para preguntar hacia qué lado eran las habitaciones. De buena gana una chica que debía estar en quinto lo señaló. Scorpius agradeció y ambos bajaron una escalera, hasta desembocaran en un pasillo con siete habitaciones. En la primera se leía claro el rotulo de "Primer año". El rubio empujó la puerta.

Como esperaban, la habitación ya estaba ocupada. Dentro Matt Smith y los otros dos chicos charlaban, poniendo sus pertenecias en sus lugares. El rito de comienzo de todo año. Se callaron de una forma sospechosa, como si estuvieran hablando de ellos unos segundos antes. Los cinco chicos se miraron. Lo normal habría sido que se saludaran, pero había una tensión extraña en el aire, que Smith rompió.

— Bueno, aunque es entretenido esto de cortar el aire con un cuchillo de mantequilla, lo más formal sería presentarnos, ¿no os parece? —alentó, con esa sonrisa tan sarcástica que poseía. Ninguno pareció dispuesto decir nada—. Venga, vale. Mi nombre es Matthew Smith.

— Cameron Bennet y Derek Holbert—presentó, el más delgado de los dos. Era pelirrojo, pero no como los Weasley, si no, algo más fresa. Su amigo estaba más gordo y tenía el pelo negro cortado al rapé— Ya sabemos quiénes sois —parecía que quería decir algo más, pero una mirada furtiva a Scorpius le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Nadie pareció necesitar decir nada más, siquiera Smith, que miraba a todos de una forma bastante suspicaz, que hizo que Albus se acordara nuevamente de la madre de niño. Se desvistieron con prisa y, antes de darse cuenta, estaban metidos en sus camas, tapados hasta lo alto de la nariz. Albus se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Esa no habría sido su forma de empezar el curso. Pero podía ser peor, siempre podía serlo. Se dejó consolar, hundiéndose en la tierra de los sueños.

(***)

Sintió como el aire salía de su pecho y despertó asustado, gritando aterrorizado. Miró hacia abajo. Pero no sirvió para nada. Abajo era arriba, arriba era abajo. Vio su cama colgando a su cabeza. Podría haber reaccionado mucho peor, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por parte de James. Aunque se sintió vulnerable, estúpido. Bennet y Holbert reían a carcajadas. Al dudaba que ellos fueran los culpables verdaderos, ya que no sabían cómo usar magia aún. Lo más seguro era que alguien mayor se hubiera colado, llevando a cabo la artimaña. Aún así eran los menores quienes se llevaban todo el gusto de la broma. Podía imaginar lo patético que se veía, en pijama, despeinado, con el rostro asustado y la remera casi cubriéndole la cara. No sabía cómo soltarse. Podría haberse echado a llorar, pero era lo mismo que decirles que habían ganado. Respiró hondo. Trató de decir algo, pero tenía la voz quebrada, y no dejó de escapar más que un quejido. ¿Dónde estaba Matt? ¿Y Scorpius? Seguro riéndose, esperando a ver cuándo podía bajar el hijito de Harry Potter.

—Aquí no importa tu apellido, Potter, sigues valiendo nada —se carcajeó Cameron, mientras su compañero asentía—. ¿Qué harás ahora, eh? ¿Llamarás a tu papito para que te baje? _Papi, papi, los chicos malos de Slytherin me colgaron mi primera mañana. Papi, papi. _—lloriqueó, imitando un tono chillón.

Albus sintió cómo se ponía más rojo.

—¡No necesito a nadie para salir de esta! —gritó, quebrado, mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Los dos chicos rieron, obviamente estaban tan seguros de eso como él. Les miró, eran demasiado inútiles como para salir con eso, era obvio que había alguien más detrás. No era un aviso de Cameron y Derek, era el aviso de alguien más, alguien que sí podría llegar peligroso. Sabía muy bien qué decía ese aviso, _"nada de Potter, aquí eres igual que cualquiera, de hecho, eres menos que cualquiera"_. No podía mantener mucho los ojos abiertos, porque sólo incrementaba la sensación de mareo.

— Tú papi el héroe no está aquí para ti, Potter, ya no podrás esconderte debajo de su falda —continúo—. Qué decepción, ¿eh? Once años y el fantástico Potter no puede soltarse. ¿Qué diría papito?

Sabía que su padre era una sombra que le seguiría para siempre, más bien, él siempre estaría ahí, a la sombra de éste. Pero le sorprendía la ligereza que tenía para hablar mal del salvador del mundo mágico. Supuso que sería porque sabía que Albus estaría demasiado avergonzado como para contarle a nadie lo que había pasado. Aunque todavía no tenía muy claro cómo saldría de ahí en primer lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si el magnífico hijo de Harry Potter no se presentaba a clase? Le gustó pensar que le buscarían, y, al mismo tiempo, eso le hacía sentir más inútil.

— ¡No necesito a mi padre!

— No, llamarás a tu enorme familia, ¿no? A esa bandada de pelirrojos —rió, satisfecho.

— ¡No los necesito a ellos! ¡O a nadie! —volvió a gritar, encolerizado.

— A mi me parece que sí necesitas a alguien, Potter —habló alguien que arrastraba las palabras. Allí estaba Scorpius, con una chica que él había visto en el Gran Comedor. Era la que llamaba a los niños de primero.

Tenía muy mala cara por estar allí, de hecho, parecía tener más ganas de estar riendo con Cameron y Derek que acompañando a Scorpius. Con un movimiento de varita consiguió que Albus cayera sobre la cama. Se dio el tobillo contra el borde de madera, pero lo consideró un mal menor. Miró con asco al pequeño de los Potter, que tenía cara de borrego abandonado. El golpe había borrado todo su enfado.

— No te metas en problemas tu primer día, Potter, o tendré que castigarte —advirtió, de forma venenosa.

Le pareció la injusticia más grande de mundo y tenía ganas de gritarle que era una estúpida, que todos los eran. Pero ser mordió la lengua, porque sabía que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir y que estaba abajo, que era lo único importante.

— Gracias —masculló.

— No lo menciones —gruñó, pero no de la forma habitual como se dice esto, si no, como si de verdad le desagradara. Miró a los otros dos chicos—. Largaos de aquí —apuntó fuera de la habitación—. No te quedes mucho tiempo, Malfoy.

Y salió de la habitación, seguida por los otros dos, que aún se sonreían burlones. Albus derramó unas lágrimas de furia, que ocultó completamente de Malfoy. ¿Qué se creía con esos actos de nobleza? ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Por qué no sólo se reía como todos los demás? Frunció el ceño, girando el rostro.

— No necesitaba tu ayuda, muchas gracias —susurró, quedándose en un punto fijo.

— No seas tonto, cámbiate —ordenó.

Y Albus le hizo caso, a regañadientes, porque ahora no le debía una a Scorpius, si no, que ya podía ir contando dos a la lista y tenía la desagradable situación de que serían más. Entró al baño a cambiarse. Estaba pálido y tenía el cabello sumamente revuelto. Se lo aplastó con bastante agua y se lavó la cara, esperando que el color regresara a esta. Los ojos estaban rojizos y llorosos, la nariz le goteaba por contener el llanto. Deprorable. Con once años tenía el peor estado de su vida. Lo atribuyó al susto y a la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Sí, debía ser eso. _"Puede ser peor",_ se tranquilizó, sí todavía podía ser peor, de hecho estaba casi bien todo eso. O al menos eso intentó pensar, pero cuánto más lo repetía más disparatado le sonaba.

Salió del baño ya alistado y le sorprendió ver que Scorpius estaba esperándole. Se había sentado en la cama, y revisaba un libro que estaba tirado junto a su valija. Albus supuso que lo había tirado cuando cogió la túnica a toda velocidad. Le observó con curiosidad.

— No se lo digas a nadie —pidió, llamado la atención del rubio.

— ¿Qué?

— No se lo digas a nadie. No cono… —pero sí lo hacía, todo el mundo conocía a su familia o creía hacerlo—. Yo les conozco, conozco a mi familia y son capaces de agrandar todo esto. No lo menciones.

— Vale —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros. Mirándole con la misma perspicacia que Smith la noche anterior. Supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a las miradas así en Slytherin.

Se quedaron con la mirada fija un momento.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó, de pronto, cambiando de tema Scorpius.

— Seguro —aceptó, de forma incómoda.

No podía negarse, era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que daba la cara a alguien por él.


End file.
